Susan's Sorcerer
by TriquetraWarrior
Summary: While creating a potion, a novice sorcerer finds himself transported into the magical world of Narnia. He appears a few weeks after their coronation, but he came to the world to stop a force of true evil that has awakened.
1. Welcome to Narnia

Susan's Sorcerer

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Narnian characters or places. The only thing I do own, Erik Servint and Nextion however. _

_A/N: special thanks to Evil Lifegiver for help with coming up with the title. _

Summary: While creating a potion, a novice sorcerer finds himself transported into the magical world of Narnia. He appears a few weeks after their coronation, but he came to the world to stop a force of true evil that has awakened.

* * *

Chapter 1: Welcome To Narnia 

Throne Room, Cair Paravel, Narnia:

Queen Susan sat on her throne next to her three siblings, King Peter and Edmund, and Queen Lucy. They had just recently been crowned the new Kings and Queens of Narnia. She still couldn't believe this was all happening, a few weeks ago; she had been in a mansion back on Earth.

She tuned back into what was being discussed by her siblings and their two deacons, Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver. The throne was bathed in light from the high noon sun.

"The giants are entering our lands and pillaging our farms." Mr. Tumnus announced.

"Again, that's the second time this month," Lucy exclaimed, "can't we do anything?"

"Not without starting a full scale war between our nations." Peter reasoned.

"Well, surely we could have a discussion with them?" Edmund asked.

"We've sent negotiations there in the past, only to have them beaten and sent back." Mr. Beaver stated.

"They certainly wouldn't harm one of us would they?" Susan inputted.

"I wouldn't put it past them," Peter answered.

"What about sending one of their own, Giant Rumblebuffin? They might listen to him." Edmund pondered.

"That might work; let's go ask him."

The two kings rose and began walking out, followed by Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver, when they heard a strange noise. They turned around and looked for the source.

Susan looked around, and since she didn't see anything she looked up and saw a small spinning circle. It spun faster and faster before spitting a teenage boy out onto the ground. They saw that he had red hair and blue eyes.

They heard a sickening crack as he collided, and all four Pensives ran over to his side, Peter and Edmund drawling their swords.

The boy tried to sit up, but the pain in the chest was too great. Lucy took out her cordial and dripped some of its contents into his mouth. She stepped back as he sat up.

"Oh, wow, that hurt. Where am I?"

"First off, who are you?" Peter asked, putting the point of his near the boy's hand.

"I'm Erik Servint, who are you?"

"I'm King Peter of Narnia, that's Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and King Edmund." He introduced putting the sword closer to Erik's body.

"Narnia? I was just in London." Erik stated.

"You came from England? Is the war over?" asked Lucy, eyes wide.

"What war?"

"The war with Germany and Hitler." Susan responded.

"The second world war? That's been over for a couple of decades."

"What do you mean? Its still going on, its part of how we ended up here."

"No it's been over…what year do you think it is?"

"1943" Peter responded.

"Wow, I'm from 2006." Erik responded standing.

"Wait, 2006? How did you get into Narnia?"

"Perhaps Aslan sent him" pondered Mr. Beaver.

"Holy hell! That beaver just talked." Erik yelled.

The four monarchs looked at each other and silently agreed to tell Erik about Narnia. They started off with getting sent to the Professor's house, and ended with the White Witch's death.

"So what you're telling me is that we're in another dimension, and that you four are the rulers of it." Erik asked for clarification.

"Yeah, isn't it amazing?" Lucy asked joyfully.

"I guess, but how did I get here? I didn't go through a wardrobe."

"Do you remember the last thing you were doing?" Susan asked.

"Um, I was in my attic, making a potion."

"Wait, you're a wizard?" asked Edmund.

"Sorcerer, we're quite different then wizards. For starters we don't need staves to work."

"So what happened when you were creating the potion?" asked Mr. Tumnus.

"I was adding mandrake root when it exploded and I fell here."

"So, I'm going to bet that Aslan summoned you here, but for what reason?" Peter concluded.

"Well, Sir Peter, I think you should go to Giant Rumblebuffin, while we get Erik suited into Narnian clothes so he doesn't stand out." Mr. Beaver said.

"Yes, we should. Susan, take him into my room and give him something out of it. Edmund and I'll be back later."

Peter and Edmund left followed by Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver, leaving Lucy and Susan with Erik. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you down to get you changed." Susan offered.

"I'm going to go check in with the kitchens to see if they have anything for Erik to eat." Lucy said, walking out another door.

Susan led Erik down a series of halls and into a hall with big doors. She opened the first one on the left and led him in.

"There are some tunics and pants that might fit you over in that wardrobe." Susan offered.

"It's not going to take me anywhere is it?" Erik joked.

Susan rolled her eyes and said, "No, the wardrobe that brought us into Narnia was a wardrobe built out of a tree from here. So it brought however entered it here."

Erik grinned and then walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a deep blue tunic and brown leggings. "Well I'll be out when I've changed."

"What, oh, sorry." Susan blushed as she ducked out.

Erik changed into the clothes and headed back out. Susan was waiting out in a chair. "So, what do we do know?" Erik asked.

"Um… I'm not sure actually."

"Could you show me around the castle?"

"I guess I could do that."

Susan led him out of the hall and took him on a tour of the castle. As they walked, they talked about what they liked and disliked. Erik told her how he discovered he was a sorcerer.

"Well, it started about a year ago. I was sitting at home, and my mother came over to me and told me. I didn't believe her but then she showed me and everything has just kind of happened. I learned different spells and potions to fight the evil in the world." Erik explained.

"So you were making a potion to battle evil when you were brought here?" Susan asked fascinated.

"No, I was making a confidence potion for a friend of mine. He wanted to ask this girl out to the prom, but he was too chicken to actually go through with it. So he asked for my help."

"So, being a sorcerer in your time is ok?"

"What? Oh no, I've only told a couple of close friends."

"Oh, could you show me something?" Susan asked as they entered the library.

"Um sure, what should I do?"

"Anything."

"Ok, could you hand me that book."

Susan handed him the book and he opened it to a random page and said, "Librum incendo," causing the book to catch flame. He quickly shut the book, stifling the fire.

"Wow that was amazing."

"Thanks, anything else?"

"Well I'm not sure what else you could show me. Do you have any abilities that don't require you to say anything?"

"Yeah," Erik replied. He pointed at a few books and drew a complex symbol that reminded Susan of a star, in the air with his hands.

The books Erik had pointed to rose into the air and began flying in a circle. Erik then flicked his wrists and the books then began doing what Susan believed to be a dance. When the books sat back down, Susan was awed by Erik's power.

"You would have been useful against the White Witch," she observed.

"How's that, you guys said you had an army to help you out." Erik questioned.

"We did, but the witch had a wand that when it touched someone, it turned them into stone. One of the only reasons we beat her, was because Edmund destroyed her wand, even though he put himself in harms way."

"Intriguing, I wonder is there anything to eat around here?"

"Of course, how foolish of me, I should have asked if you were hungry."

"No, it's ok, but could you take me now?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Susan led him out of the library and down some halls. They entered the kitchen and a few servants walked up to her, "What can we get you, your highness?"

"Um, Erik, what would you like?" Susan asked him.

"Whatever you have." Erik stated.

The servants nodded and walked away. They came back a few minutes carrying a tray of fish and apple slices.

"Care to join me your majesty?" Erik asked coyly.

"Sure, why not." Susan acquiesced, leading Erik into the dining room.

They sat down and started eating. Soon Lucy and the others entered.

"We heard you guys were in here." Peter stated sitting down and pulling a bit of the food to him.

Edmund and Lucy followed suite and soon they began talking about how the giant meeting went.

"Giant Rumblebuffin said that he would go, but he asked for one of us to venture with him. That way he won't forget what he is supposed to discuss." Peter explained.

"So, whose is going to go with him?" Susan asked.

"Probably Edmund or myself, I don't want to put you or Lucy into harms way."

"I'll go Peter, since you're High King; you shouldn't be put in danger either." Edmund reasoned.

"Aslan gave me domain over the North."

"Both of you go. Susan and I can take care of ourselves. Plus we have Erik here to protect us." Lucy optioned.

"But…"

"No, it's better if you both go. That way, you guys can guard each other's backs." Susan countered.

"But…" Peter began again, looking in Erik's direction.

"Peter, I know we just met, but your sisters are safe with me. If I was evil, I would have done something to them while you two were out talking to Mr. Rumblebuffin." Erik affirmed.

Peter looked at Erik and sighed, "Fine, we'll depart tomorrow morning and be back as soon as we can."

The others nodded and they departed the dining room and began walking back into the throne room.

"Could I possibly go back to the library? I'm interested to see what you have in the way of magical books." asked Erik.

"Sure, I'll take you." Susan stated.

"We'll come as well," Peter, stated, "I'm interested in seeing your powers."

They all walked back into the library and sat around one of the tables. Erik racked his brain thinking of what power he could display to the Pensives. When he settled on one, he pointed to Edmunds sword, and then pointed at Peter's sword, "Commuto." Erik firmly stated.

The two swords switched places, resulting in Peter jumping up, shocked, when he realized that Edmund now had his sword, and he had Edmund's.

"Impossible!" Peter exclaimed.

"Ah, but it is." Erik stated before reversing the switch.

"Well I'll be darned," Edmund muttered, "Do you mean to say that you can do this anytime you want to."

"Yeah, pretty much." Erik replied sitting down into one of the chairs.

"Can you teach other people how to do what you do?" Lucy asked.

"Sadly no, the magic that was taught to me is hereditary, so only my family members can use it."

"Oh," Lucy said sadly.

"So how long have you been practicing your powers?" Edmund asked.

"About a year now, my mother told me that we were sorcerers and I didn't believe her until she showed me what she was able to do. After that I've been learning so many spells and potions, that they're coming out my rear end."

The others laughed slightly, before Peter began thinking out loud, "I still don't understand; the fight with the White Witch is over, and that's why we came, so why are you here?"

"Perhaps there is some new force of evil rising in Narnia." Lucy countered.

"Wouldn't we have heard or known about it?" Susan optioned.

"Not it if hasn't made itself known." Lucy retorted.

"Well, we can ponder why Erik is here when we get back. Edmund and I have a long journey a head of us. I think we should call it a night." Peter ordered standing up to leave.

"Do you mind if I stay here a while and look through some books?"

"Uh, sure why not, Sue do you mind waiting to show him to suitable quarters afterwards?"

"No, it's fine."

Peter then left with Edmund and Lucy, leaving Erik and Susan in the library. Erik then got out of his chair and walked around the room looking for any interesting books. He brought back those he thought would be interesting and sat down at the table and started leafing through them.

Susan watched as the young sorcerer flipped through the books. As she watched, she got bored, so she went into the library looking for any books that might interest her.

Susan ended up in the history section and she came upon a book entitled A History of Narnia. She pulled it out and looked at it. She decided that it seemed interesting so she went back to the table Erik was sitting at and started reading it.

The early history of Narnia fascinated her. She had no idea that Narnia was literally sung to life by Aslan. She read on about the different kings and what happened during their reign. She had just started the story of the last king of Narnia, before the White Witch took over, when Erik politely interrupted her.

"If you are ready Susan, I'm done as well." He stated.

"Alright," she said, as she rose and left the library, carrying the book with her.

Susan led him back into the quarter's hall and indicated to him that the door in the middle of the opposite wall was free. Erik nodded and headed in. she waited until he shut his door before turning around and entering her own room. She set the book down on her bed as she changed into sleeping garments.

When she was ready for bed, she laid on her stomach and picked up where she left off. She was about halfway through the witch's first decade of tyranny before she felt sleep overcome her.

Lucy hugged Peter and Edmund good-bye and wished them safety on their journey.

"Tell Sue that we're slightly upset at her for not being awake, but tell her we said good-bye none the less." Peter ordered.

"Ok Peter. Be safe, come back in one piece." Lucy ordered back.

She backed away from Peter's horse as he got one and rode away. Edmund followed him. Once they were across the drawbridge, she turned around and walked in with Erik.

"You guy's didn't stay up too late did you?" Lucy asked as they walked back towards Susan's room.

"No, we left the library about an hour after you three did. She did bring a book back with her however. She might have stayed up reading it." Erik hypothesized.

"Oh, of course," joked Lucy, "it all makes sense now. Susan was always one for book reading. It wouldn't surprise me if she's still in there reading it."

Erik grinned as they arrived at Susan's door. Lucy knocked politely, but upon receiving no answer, she banged harder, and when that got no response either, she tried the door handle.

Upon finding it was unlocked, they allowed themselves access. They walked in and saw Sue asleep on the bed with the book half under her. Erik bushed at how she was laying and let himself back out of the room, allowing Lucy to awaken her.

"SUSAN! GET UP!" Lucy yelled.

In response, Susan rolled over sleepily and looked at her. "Why are you waking me so early?"

"It's half past 10. You missed seeing Peter and Edmund off. They were not at all happy!"

Susan shot up and looked around. "Uh, I am so sorry. I found the book on Narnia's history and I wanted to read about it."

"Yeah, yeah, once Erik told me you brought a book back here, I figured as much."

Susan jumped out of bed and walked around her room quickly getting things out to wear. She then departed into the bathroom and quickly bathed. She got dressed and returned into her chambers. Lucy looked up from the book and then left the room with Susan, and found Erik sitting in one of the chairs in the hall right outside.

"So what do you guy's want to do today?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I've only seen the castle, so I wouldn't mind seeing the rest of Narnia." Erik optioned.

"Sure, we'll get a horse for you and then we'll head out to show you around." Susan confirmed.

A little while later, Erik found himself upon a steed and setting off along with Lucy and Susan.

* * *

_I wouldn't mind havinga beta reader if anyone wants to. Give me an e-mail and let me know, or leave it in a review! Thanks!_


	2. Exploring Narnia

Susan's Sorcerer

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Narnian characters or places. The only thing I do own, Erik Servint and Nextion however. _

_A/N: Special thanks to ohcEEcho and Chicky Poo for reviewing, and C__hicky Poo – yes this is a Susan romance._

Summary: While creating a potion, a novice sorcerer finds himself transported into the magical world of Narnia. He appears a few weeks after their coronation, but he came to the world to stop a force of true evil that has awakened.

* * *

Chapter 2: Exploring Narnia

The forest of Narnia:

Susan and Lucy led Erik around Narnia, showing them everything that they could. First they went by the Lantern Waste, where they first appeared into Narnia. They then traversed to the Beaver's dam, where they stopped to have lunch with Mrs. Beaver.

When they left the Beaver's house, Erik asked, "Could you show me where you guys fought the White Witch?"

"Sure, it's a little ways, but Beruna was a beautiful area." Susan stated.

They then began to ride out to Beruna fords. When they arrived, not a body was found.

"That's interesting. You guys only fought a few weeks ago, yet there isn't a body present." Erik observed.

"You're right; they probably burned all the bodies of the Witch's army." Lucy commented.

"Then what happened to the members of our army?" Susan wondered.

"Aslan probably had people come by and give them a proper burial after our coronation."

Erik began to take his horse across the Ford, when he heard a noise. It was very faint, but it troubled him none the less. He looked around, saw nothing, and continued on.

They continued across the ford, and Erik heard the noise again. He stopped this time and asked, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" they responded.

He heard the noise again, this time he could identify it. He recognized that it sounded similar to a cauldron poofing after adding ingredients to it. "That," he said.

Lucy and Susan looked at him, but then they heard the noise as well. "Yes, but what is it?"

"It sounds like a cauldron poofing, but I don't see one. We should investigate."

The Queens nodded and they slowly set off in the direction of the sound. They came up to a rock outcropping, and Erik dismounted and went over to the rock. The girls followed suite and they crouched behind it.

"What could the cauldron be used for."

"I'm not sure, maybe…" began Erik before he stopped mid-sentence because he heard chanting.

"Evil forces of the world, head my request powers of the ford. Bring back the Narnian Queen, to seek vengeance upon those fiends."

The trio looked at each other before looking around the rock. They saw a woman standing in front of a cauldron, with her back to them. The woman had long ugly hair and a misshapen frame.

"It has to be a hag," Lucy muttered when they sat back against the rock.

"Is the Witch coming back?" Susan asked Erik urgently.

"No, a resurrection spell, or any spell for that matter, takes many renditions to actually accomplish anything." Erick replied.

"We have to stop her, but we don't have our weapons."

"Arucm et pugiunculum teleporto." Erik muttered pointing to Susan and Lucy.

Susan's bow and arrow appeared in her hands, while Lucy's dagger appeared.

"So we attack?"

"Yes, distract the hag, while I get time to go dump the potion."

He rushed out from behind the rock, while Susan shot an arrow into the arm of the Hag, breaking off its chant. It spun around and rushed in their direction.

It didn't see Erik dart past, and knock over the cauldron, while muttering, "Finite incantantem." When its contents spilled out, he saw a piece of metal in the mixture. He grabbed it and turned around. The hag was lying on the ground, with an arrow in its head, Susan and Lucy standing on the rock looking pleased.

Erik walked back to them and said, "Thank god we came this way. I can't imagine what would happen if we hadn't. I also found this." He stated, while holding out the piece of metal.

"That was part of the wand that Edmund destroyed. I thought we had all the pieces, but I guess that a piece fell in within the rocks. I take it they need something of personal value in order to resurrect her?"

"Yeah, Aslan burned or had everything that she possessed destroyed?"

"Probably, though we should go check her castle thoroughly. There might be some objects there." Lucy suggested.

"In what direction is it?" Erik asked.

"If I remember correctly, it's that way."

Erik nodded and they got on their horses and rode toward the Witch's house.

* * *

White Witch's Castle: 

They arrived at the bank of the lake that surrounded the uninhabited castle.

"How are we going to get to it?" Susan asked, "I don't think we can swim that length."

"I could try to levitate you over the lake, but I haven't done that with humans over that long of a distance before." Erik stated.

"Oh you have to try; we can't risk the Witch getting resurrected." Lucy pleaded.

Erik looked at the distance, and then at the sisters. "Alright, let's tie the horses to that tree."

The trio dismounted, tied their horses up, and returned to the shore, all the while, Erik was thinking of how he could get everyone over to the castle. When they arrived at the shore, he came up with an idea and told the others to get ready.

"Alright, just so you know, I've never tried this before, so if it goes wrong I'm sorry."

"Well, we can still try it."

Erik then pointed to each of them in turn. He then took a deep breath and said, "Ad castellum."

A huge gust of wind came and blew them all towards the Witch's castle. As they traversed the lake, their feet skimmed the surface, entertaining them. They arrived at the castle a few seconds later.

"Wow that was cool. Could we do that again?" Susan asked.

"We can wonder about that later. I don't want to think about the Witch begin brought back, and we can't prevent it unless we search this castle and destroy anything that's there." Lucy ordered, walking up to the entrance door and trying to open it.

When it didn't budge, Susan and Erik walked up next to her, and tried to help her push it open, yet even with their help, the door would still not move.

"How are we supposed to do anything, if we can't even get inside?" Susan asked.

Erik told the girls to stand back; he shook his shoulders, and ran at the door. He threw his shoulder at it, and he bounced off. Erik groaned as he rolled his shoulder afterwards.

"Susan, take out your bow and notch an arrow," Erik commanded, and when she did that, he walked over to her and placed his hand on the arrow and drew a complex symbol upon it, "shoot it at the door."

Susan fired the arrow at the door, expecting it to do nothing, but she was surprised seeing it explode upon contact, making a hole, large enough for them to enter.

"Well, that was effective." Susan said impressed.

They walked into the castle, and took in their surroundings. The castle was pretty much as Susan and Lucy remembered it, minus all the statues.

"Where should we go? I have no idea where to go to look for any items." Lucy stated.

"It probably wouldn't be wise if we split up, who knows what type of traps the Witch left." Erik recommended.

"Yeah, that probably would be best. Let's head up that flight of stairs." Susan stated, putting another arrow into her bow.

They slowly ascended the stairs, keeping watch for anything out of the ordinary. They reached the top of the staircase without incident, and they found themselves outside another set of doors. Erik walked up to them and tried the handle. To their surprise, the door swung open.

"Why wouldn't they lock this door?" asked Lucy.

"They probably only locked the main door, thinking no one could enter it, she must have thought it unnecessary to lock any other doors." Susan explained.

They entered the room and saw that there was a bed and wardrobe. "Well, this looks like the place that would house items for a resurrection spell." Erik stated looking around.

They went through the wardrobe, bed, and closet, yet found nothing that could be of use.

"Well, that was extremely useful. I wonder if there are any other rooms in this house she could have left items in." Lucy pondered.

The others shrugged their shoulders and walked back towards the stairwell and descended the stairs. When they reached the bottom, they realized that they were in the throne room.

"How did we end up here?" Susan asked.

"There must be some type of spell over this place. Anyone who comes in here is probably going to wonder this castle for all of time." Erik stated.

"I have a feeling we should leave. Something isn't right here." Susan commented.

"We have to keep looking for the witch's belongings." Lucy countered walking across the room.

"WATCH IT!" yelled Erik causing Lucy to stop just before a weak part the floor.

"Thanks." She replied backing away.

"I think we should leave, we have no idea what else is here."

"But you're a sorcerer, can't you block the spells?"

"Probably, but who knows what could happen if I try to; it could backfire, knock me out, and leave you two defenseless."

"Fine, let's go." Lucy stated giving in, "how are we going to get out of here?"

"Ssh, do you hear that? It sounds like the lake." Susan stated.

"Yeah, it does." Erik responded as they walked towards its sound.

They followed the sound of the water hitting the shore. As they walked down one hall, they heard the waves getting louder, and when they turned corner, they heard a loud screeching noise. They spun around and saw a shade flying towards them.

"Oh no, it's a shade. Lucy do you remember what killed these things during the war?" Susan asked as they backed away.

"Um… I think it was fire, but I really don't know if that's true." Lucy replied.

"Fine, we'll go with that," Erik began as he looked over his shoulder and saw the exit just behind them; he shouted "castullum incendo!" causing the castle to erupt into flames.

"What the hell did you do that for!" Susan yelled, jumping at the sudden flames.

"Look behind you!" Erik cried pointing behind him.

The sisters looked behind them and saw the exit. The fires that lapped at the walls and ceiling caused the shade to slow its attack on the group. They turned to run out into the sunlight, but a piece of ceiling fell onto Susan's foot.

Susan cried out in pain, causing the others to spin around. They came rushing back to her. "No, go, you guys need to get out of here."

"We're not leaving you behind." Lucy stated.

"How are you getting this off me?"

Erik pointed at the piece and drew a circle in the air and pointed towards the shade. The piece rose off of her ankle and flew towards it. The shade screamed in pain, and Erik and Lucy helped Susan up.

"Can you walk?" Erik asked, supporting her.

"No, I think it crushed my ankle." She responded.

"Alright," was the response as he picked her up.

"We need to get out of here." Lucy exclaimed.

"Really I hadn't noticed!" Erik shouted back as he pointed to her and himself, and then shouted "Ē castullō!"

The spell shot them out of the castle and they ended up on the shore just outside of the castle.

"So how are we getting back to the horses?" Lucy asked.

Erik had to set Susan down and he sighed. "I don't know, using as much power as I just did, with setting the castle on fire and then expelling us from it, has drained my reserves."

"What do you mean?" asked Susan sitting up on her elbows.

"My powers are not unlimited. I've used them so much that if I try to use my powers anymore today, I could either kill myself or wind up in a coma like state. I can manage small spells, but the spell required to get us across the lake takes much more power. If I try to cast it, it could stop short of what its needed to do, and leave us in the middle of the lake or elsewhere."

"Oh, well take all the time you need." Lucy stated, sitting down next to Susan.

Erik joined the others, but then turned to watch the castle burning down. Soon it collapsed into itself, leaving nothing left, but a charred ruin.

"How long do you think you'll need to recharge your reserves?" Susan asked Erik.

"It'll take about half a day if I'm lucky, if not then a whole day." He responded.

"What do you mean if you're lucky?"

"It all depends on how much rest I get. If I get a decent amount of rest, then I'll be ready to go tomorrow morning. If I can't get to sleep, then it'll be later tomorrow."

"Ok, well Lucy and I can stand guard while you sleep."

"I'll right, but wake me if anything goes amiss."

"Alright."

Erik then laid down and closed his eyes, leaving Susan and Lucy to stand watch. They took shifts, Susan watching first, and then a few hours later, Lucy took watch.

The sun rose the next morning bringing with it an extreme desire to eat. Erik awoke and looked around. Lucy had fallen asleep on her watch, and Susan slept peacefully next to him. He looked inward upon himself and saw that his powers had recharged 75. He knew with that amount of power, he could cast one spell to get them across the lake, but then he would need to recharge again.

He walked down the shore till he got to the lake and looked into it. He saw a few fish swimming around in it and he used some small spells to withdraw the fish and start a fire to cook them. When the fish were thoroughly cooked, he went over to wake up the sleeping girls.

They went back down to the shore, and started feasting on the fish. While they ate, they talked about how it beneficial it was that Erik would burn down the witch's castle because now there weren't any more items that her followers could use to resurrect her.

Once they were done eating, Susan asked "How are your power reserves today?"

"Oh, they're better. I'm pretty sure I have enough to get us across the lake." Erik replied.

"Oh that's great. When can we go?" Lucy asked.

"Whenever you're ready; how are we going to get you across the lake Sue?"

"I don't know. Would it work if you held me again?" she asked.

"It probably will. You'll just have to hold on tight."

Erik then rose and picked up Susan. He then pointed to himself and then to Lucy before stating, "Ad equōs." The familiar feeling of being shot across the lake by a supernatural gust of wind came again.

As soon as they set foot upon the soil on the other side, they walked over to the horses and got on. Since Susan rode side-saddle, she was perched carefully upon her saddle. They rode slowly in the direction of Cair Paravel.

They arrived there late that night, and when they got there, they were shocked at what they saw. It scared Susan and Lucy to no end. Peter and Edmund were lying on the ground, unconscious. Mr. Tumnus and Mr. Beaver were attending to them, trying to waken them up.

"PETER! EDMUND!" the sisters yelled, leaping off their horses. Susan landed and then went down. Erik dismounted his horse and came over to help her up.

When they both got over to the bodies of the Kings, "What's wrong with them!" Susan immediately demanded.

"We're not sure. They had just gotten Giant Rumblebuffin and they were heading into the forest, when they were attacked by something." Mr. Tumnus replied calmly.

"How are you not sure? They were attacked, what attacked them." Lucy questioned walking over to them and trying to shake them up.

"A group of centaurs were hunting for food and found them like this. They could tell that they were attacked based on the area surrounding them." Mr. Beaver explained.

"Well, what happened to Giant Rumblebuffin? Shouldn't he know what happened?" Erik asked.

"No one knows where he is. Not even the griffins or the mice have seen him recently."

"When did this happen?" Lucy asked walking back over.

"They came in earlier this morning. We sent out a party for you, but they mustn't have reached you."

"Fine, Susan we need to get that ankle of yours in a cast. Otherwise, you're going to hurt it even more." Erik stated.

"Fine, Master Tumnus come with us so you can wrap my ankle." Susan commanded.

Erik led Susan into the castle, leaving Lucy to talk with Mr. Beaver about other facts about the scene. Susan told Erik to lead her into the dining room, while Mr. Tumnus walked to get the medical supplies.

The faun came back and started wrapping Susan's ankle. When it was done, Lucy came back in and told them that nothing new was found out.

"What can we do about their state?" asked Lucy.

"We just have to hope that something'll happen to fix whatever happened to them." Master Tumnus replied.

"That's not good enough! Erik help me to the library. I want to look through the books you pulled out a couple of nights ago and see if there is anything in there that can help Peter and Edmund's situation.

Erik nodded, fearing the wrath of the Queen and helped her out of her chair and towards the library.


	3. Something is amiss in Narnia

Susan's Sorcerer

_Disclaimer: I own none of the Narnian characters or places. The only thing I do own, Erik Servint and Nextion however. _

_A/N: Special thanks to Chicky Poo for reviewing._

Summary: While creating a potion, a novice sorcerer finds himself transported into the magical world of Narnia. He appears a few weeks after their coronation, but he came to the world to stop a force of true evil that has awakened.

* * *

Chapter 3: Something's amiss in Narnia

Library, Cair Paravel, Narnia:

Susan sat in one of the chairs flipping through books. She looked through them, searching for a way to fix her brothers. When she reached the back cover of one, she threw it away and pulled another towards her.

Erik watched Susan search through the books. He was thinking about what could have attacked them. He couldn't recall any actual damage to their bodies, other than the fact that they were unconscious. Erik's mind wondered trying to figure out what could be wrong with them. He heard Susan throw another book and he snapped back into attention. He saw her hand flying over the pages, and he reached out and wrapped his hands around hers. "Susan, what are you doing?" Erik asked concerned.

"I'm looking for a way to fix my brothers." Susan snapped.

"I know that, but why are you riffling through the books?"

"So I can find a way to fix them. Damn it! Erik, why are you bothering me?"

"Because you're going way too fast, anyone knows that the quicker you flip through books, the more you'll miss."

"It doesn't matter. Peter and Edmund are incapacitated and I want to fix them." Susan muttered casting her eyes down.

"Susan," Erik began moving his hand to her face, pulling her face up, "We'll find a way. I promise you. We need to stop now. We can't do anything for them unless we get some sleep. I don't think we alert enough to even begin looking for a cure."

Susan backed away from his hand and looked back at the books, "Do you really think we'll find away? I don't want to lose them. I can't afford to lose them; I probably lost my father and mother to the stupid war."

"Trust me Susan, we'll find a way. I promise you."

"Alright, let's go to bed."

They headed off to bed, Erik wrapping his arm tightly around Susan. Erik helped Susan get to her room and turned his back while she changed into her nightgown.

When she was done, he helped her into bed before heading out. Susan laid back against the pillow letting out a deep breath. She pulled the history book to her again. She picked up where she left off and read into the reign of the White Witch and saw something that made interested her greatly. There was a paragraph talking about how the Witch had been trying to summon an evil from another world, named Nextion. It possessed more powers than the Witch had.

She skimmed the rest of the reign of the Witch looking for another entry for the creature. She didn't see another mention of him, so she figured the witch wasn't successful. She made a mental note to bring this to the other's attention the next morning. She closed the book and rolled over to go to sleep.

* * *

Erik's Chambers:

Erik sat on the window ledge in the chambers that he was staying in. His mind was working overtime trying to figure out what had happened to Peter and Edmund. He knew some potions that might work on them, but he didn't want to raise false hopes because he had no idea how they would react to anymore magic.

He started out into the inky abyss of the night sky. Erik wondered what he could do to help this family. There had to be some reason why he had come here. He closed his eyes and sent out a mental vibe hoping to reach someone who could help him.

"You called young sorcerer?" asked a voice.

Erik spun around to see a great lion sitting in the middle of the room. "I guess so, you're Aslan right?"

"Yes, you have many questions don't you?"

Erik walked towards Aslan and sat on the bed. "Yes, why am I here, and what happened to Peter and Edmund?"

"One thing at a time, for starters, I opened the portal that brought you here." the lion began.

"Why?" Erik interrupted.

Aslan showed no inclination to answer his question at that point, but continued his explanation, "Something is coming that the Kings and Queens can't defeat."

"What? Why?"

"I can not tell you why, just that it will happen."

"Alright, well what happened to Peter and Edmund?"

"Lead me to them. I'm not sure I know but I have speculations."

Erik nodded and led Aslan out of the room and into the main hall and back into Peter's rooms. Both brothers had been set on Peter's bed. Aslan looked at them and he walked over to them.

He touched his nose to Peter's hand and pulled back quickly. He walked over to Edmund's side and touched his nose to the king as well. He pulled back faster and turned back to look at Erik.

"What is it?"

"Something is wrong here. The magic that they are doused in is not of this world." He stated.

"So what did this? Did it match any of your previous thoughts."

"No, my speculations were based on magic of this world. If the magic had been of this world, I would know exactly what to do; however it's foreign to me."

"What can we do?"

"Do as you have planned continue looking through books to find a way; I will look into the resources I have and come back at a later date." Aslan vanished before his eyes, leaving Erik alone in the room with the kings.

Erik walked back out of the room and back into his chambers. He laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He woke a few hours later and changed into clothes and walked to Susan's room.

He knocked on the door. Lucy opened it and told him that they'd be out in a few minutes. He nodded and waited for them to come out. The door opened and the sisters awkwardly walked out of her chambers. Susan was carrying the book she took out three nights ago.

"Shall we go to the library?"

"Yeah, take Susan; I'll get food sent there for us."

Erik nodded and took Susan's arm and they began walking back into the library. They sat down at the table with the spell books and Erik began looking in them.

Susan opened the history book to the page that mentioned Nextion and placed it on top of the one Erik had been looking through.

"What is this?" he asked reading over it.

"It's a section of the Witch's rule. It mentions something about this creature from another world. Its name is Nextion and the witch tried to summon it, but it didn't say anything besides that." Susan summarized for Erik.

"That's interesting. Last night Aslan said that some type of otherworldly magic had affected your brothers."

"What! Aslan was here? Why didn't you wake Lucy and me up?"

"Because it was the middle of the night and he only wanted to see what had befallen Peter and Edmund. He also said that I came here because something is stirring in Narnia and your family can't defeat it on your own."

"Well, did he say how to fix it?"

"No, he's going to look into it and told us to look through the books."

"Ok, let's look in the books for Nextion. There could be something in here about him."

Erik nodded and they searched the books with renewed vigor.

Lucy soon arrived with a few servants following her with a few trays of breakfast foods. Over breakfast, Susan informed Lucy about their findings; when they finished, Lucy joined in the search. They looked through all the books that were sitting on the table, but not one of them had anything on Nextion.

"Wait, guys why are we looking in these? Nextion isn't of this world, so why would he be in any of the books?" Erik hypothesized after about an hour worth of looking.

"What? Oh that does make sense. If he's not here, how are we going to get any information on him?" Lucy asked setting down the book she was reading.

"I honestly don't know."

"Do you think you could get in touch with your family?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. It might be possible…" Erik stated.

"Since Nextion is otherworldly evil, it could be in books back on Earth." Susan reasoned.

"Alright, I'll try meditating and hopefully that'll take me to Earth's astral plane and allow me to contact my parents."

Susan and Lucy nodded and sat back. Erik rose from his chair and sat lotus style next to it, closed his eyes, and breathed slowly. He felt himself begin meditating.

He allowed the pull of his family's power to take him back to the earthen astral plane. Upon arriving there, he looked around him trying to see if any of his family members were currently meditating. Since he did not see any shapes in the gray space; he sent out another mental vibe hoping to bring one of his relatives into meditation.

He waited around for a little bit, then saw a gray mass start to take form out in front of him. It slowly took the shape of his sister. Once it stopped molding, Erik saw his sister's form standing before him.

"Kyra, I need your help." Erik began.

"Erik, why are you contacting me in the plane? Why can't you do it normally?" she questioned.

"It's complicated; right now I'm in another world. It's called Narnia. I'm not sure exactly how I ended up here, but I need you to do something. Try and see if you can find any information on a creature named Nextion. If you can't find it in our books, check our other sources." Erik explained.

"What's going on?"

"There is an evil in this world that the people can't defeat without help."

"If the evil is there, then why are you asking me to look for it?"

"There was another force of evil in this world that we think summoned Nextion from another world. Please just check the books and pull me into meditation when you find answers."

"Fine, but I want you to explain everything when you get home."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later."

Erik left the astral plane and came back to Narnia. He told Susan and Lucy what he had discussed with his sister.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to look up?" Lucy asked, as they sat in the library.

"It depends really. She might find it in our books, or she'll check with our resources." Erik explained.

"Resources?" Susan questioned.

"My family comes from a long line of sorcerers. Over the years, we've acquired many allies some of which might have clues to who Nextion is."

"But if they reside in your world and your sister didn't find an entry for Nextion in the books, how is she going to find anything out?"

"Some of them are from other planes of existence, so it's quite possible that they know of it."

"How did you get allies like that?"

"I actually don't know. Most them we've had for many generations. I don't know how they were formed all I know is that we have them."

"Oh, well what do you want guys want to do now?" asked Lucy.

"The question should be what is there to do in the castle? They probably won't let us out after what happened to Peter and Edmund." Susan responded.

"Just out of curiosity, what borders Narnia?" inquired Erik.

"Well there's Calormen to the south, uncharted and probably wild lands are to the north." began Susan.

"To the west is unknown. Possibly nothing considering the Lamppost is that way. Over the ocean are the Lone Islands and past that is Aslan's country." Lucy finished.

"You don't think Nextion could have come from one of those places do you?" asked Erik.

"Probably not, if it was Aslan probably would have recognized the magical signature on one of the boys and told us where it was from." Susan replied.

"Yeah, that makes sense. So what can we do?"

"Well, we could try and train you in fighting techniques." Lucy suggested.

"As useful as that might be, if I'd prefer to be able to use both my hands while I cast my spells. The sword would probably get in the way." Erik reasoned.

"Yet, if you can't use your powers…" Susan countered.

"Fine, let's go."

The trio left the room and walked down into the armory. They got Erik a sword while Lucy grabbed one and Susan grabbed two bows and a bundle of arrows.

They walked out into the Throne room and they began teaching Erik how to use his sword. Erik learned quickly. Lucy saw this and tried a complex move attempting to disarm Erik.

Erik saw Lucy pull back and he ran at her trying to get her unbalanced. Lucy allowed him to run and when he was a few inches away, she brought her sword around and knocked his sword out of his hands.

Susan laughed at Erik's face once he found out Lucy had tricked him. Erik glared at her, blushing slightly.

"Well, what can you show me your majesty?" Erik asked coyly.

"Well I happen to be the best archer in the land. So help me get out onto the balcony."

Erik took Susan's arm and helped her get to the balcony. "I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't Lucy use her cordial for your ankle?"

"Well Peter said that it be used for injuries that were not our own fault, like when you fell from the ceiling. I was at the Witch's house willingly so I have to bare my injury until it heals." Susan explained.

"Oh, ok."

Once they'd arrived at the balcony, Susan said, "Alright, let me show you how its done."

She took one of the bows, not the one given to her by Father Christmas, and notched an arrow. She indicated a pile of barrels across the courtyard below them. She let the arrow fly and it thunked into a barrel in the center of the pile.

"Wow, that's cool." whispered Erik.

"Wait…" she said.

She notched another arrow, closed her eyes, spun around, and then shot the arrow. It soared through the air and embedded itself into the same barrel only a few feet above the other.

"Can you show me how to do that?"

"Yeah, first try it on your own."

Erik nodded and notched it. He then raised the bow and pointed down at the barrels. He let the arrow lose and saw it land a few feet in front of it.

"Alright, the one thing that I've learned is that you have to first relax when you shoot."

Erik nodded and noticed another arrow. Susan placed her hand on his and then stood behind him. "What you want to do is slowly pull back your arm. Then once the line is taught, focus one the target,"

"I did that." Erik interrupted.

"Yet," continued Susan, "then you look past the target. Then let go of the string."

Erik did as she said and saw it fly in between the two arrows Susan had previously fired.

"Wow, that's amazing. How did you learn to shoot at a target with your eyes closed?" Erik asked.

"I just picture the target as I remember it and shoot the arrow in that direction."

"Oh, well do you think I'll be able to do that?"

"In time, I'm sure."

'Well thank you for the lesson."

"You're welcome."

Susan still had her arms around Erik's body and he turned around and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned in and softly kissed her. After a few seconds, he pulled back and looked at her upset face. "I'm sorry," he stated letting go and bending down to pick up the different equipment that they had used.

When Erik went to help Susan walk back into the Throne Room, she put her hand softly on his arm. "You should never feel sorry for expressing your feelings," she whispered before she kissed him.

When they broke apart, Susan was blushing. "Those were your first right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry if they were terrible."

"No, I don't think they were, and they were my first as well."

Susan smiled and took his arm. They walked back into the Throne Room to see Lucy sitting on her throne with Aslan sitting down in front of her. Erik walked Susan over to her throne and stood beside her.

"Welcome Queen Susan and Sorcerer Erik." Aslan stated.

"Thank you Aslan," began Susan, "I take it you have come bearing news about our brothers' condition?"

"Yes I do have some news, but it is not good. The kings have fallen under a spell from a vile creature."

"We've done some research about that and we think the creature is from another world and its name is Nextion." Erik explained.

"From another world, how is that possible?" Aslan asked.

"A book in the library said that the White Witch tried to summon it yet it didn't say whether or not he succeeded." Susan justified.

"That doesn't make sense; the magic of Narnia allows only me to bring in creatures from another world."

"Well somehow, someone brought something else into this world."

"How much have you found on this Nextion?"

"Nothing really, we ruled out any of these books since it is not of this world," Lucy said, "Erik contacted his mom to check for it on earth. So hopefully we'll know soon."

"Understood, in order to keep Narnia safe, I require that you do not leave the walls of Cair Paravel."

"We had already figured that, is there any thing we can do for them?" Susan inquired.

"No, it would be unwise to perform any more magic to them. Until we know exactly what happened to them, any additional magic could do more harm to them then help."

"Ok, how can we contact you when Erik hears back from his sister?"

"Erik can just send out a call and I'll answer it."

"Aslan, I don't know if it's in your power, but do you think you could heal my ankle?" asked Susan, "I no longer want to be a burden to Erik and Lucy."

"How did you injury your ankle?" the lion questioned.

"We were giving Erik a tour of Narnia, and we were in the Fields of Beruna, when we heard a hag casting a spell to resurrect Jadis." Susan explained. "We killed the hag, and Erik told us that in order to do any resurrection, you need a personal object of the slain.

The hag was using a part of her wand that had fallen in between the rocks, so we went to her house to get rid of any other objects that could be used. While we were at the castle, a shade attacked us and Erik set the castle on fire and a piece of the roof fell onto my ankle."

"Well, I believe that since it happened while you were preventing a great evil from returning to Narnia, I can heal your ankle. I haven't done this in a while so forgive me if it feels weird. It'll also hurt a little" Aslan explained before blowing on her ankle.

Susan grimaced in pain as her ankle bones reset themselves and then they began to heal. When they were finished, she sat back, breathing heavily, and relaxed into her throne.

"Aslan, I have a quick question for you." Erik began.

"Alright young sorcerer, what is it?" the Lion replied.

"Is it possible that the otherworldly magic could just be an additional spell over Peter and Edmund?" he continued.

"What do you mean?" Susan asked.

"Well let's say that they were put into the comatose state by one spell, then they had another spell placed on them, yet it was from another world?" Erik explained.

"Are you inferring that whoever did this, put them into their unconscious state and then cast another spell on them, one that I wouldn't recognize?" questioned Aslan.

"That's what I'm trying to get at." Erik replied.

"It could be possible. I still wouldn't do anything about them, wait until you get information about Nextion, and when you do, call out, and I shall return."

"We shall Aslan." They stated watching the Lion depart.

* * *

I know that this is not normally how you use a bow, but it's in another world so bear with me! 


	4. Unexpected visitors can be beneficial?

Susan's Sorcerer

_Disclaimer and Summary: See previous chapters_

_A/N: the real title wouldn't fit on the drop down menu, the real on is below._

Chapter 4: Unexpected visitors can be beneficial, right?

* * *

Throne Room, Cair Paravel, Narnia: 

**The Next Day: **

Lucy, Erik, and Susan sat in the throne room the day after Aslan had come to visit them. They were bored to death with being stuck in the castle.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Lucy.

"What _is there_ to do?" Susan responded sitting down on the ledge in front of the thrones.

"We could play hide and go seek," suggested Erik

"I guess we could, but it'll probably only entertain us for a short while." Lucy responded.

"What's got you down?" asked Erik.

"She always looses when we play that game. Plus the last time we played it, she ended up here."

"I don't always loose!" Lucy protested.

"Fine, I'll count and you two hide." Erik said, "wait, before we start, let's have a rule saying that you have to make it back to here and touch Peter's throne, in order to be safe."

"Sure, that's cool. Count to 70 and come look. Oh, and no magic." Susan ordered.

"Alright," Erik stated as he sat down in Erik's throne, and began counting. Lucy and Susan ran off in opposite directions.

When Erik hit 70, he opened his eyes and looked around. He slid out of his shoes and began walking towards one of the doors. He went through a series of halls looking for either of the sisters.

When he was about to exit one room, he heard a door open behind him. He spun around and saw Susan opening the door. "Crap" she muttered before darting out of the room, shutting the door, and Erik gave chase.

As they ran, Susan noticed that she had more traction on the floor because she had both her shoes on; Erik on the other hand was sliding into the walls, causing Susan to laugh. She was almost to Peter's throne when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Double crap…" she sighed leaning into Erik's arms, "How did you catch up to me so quickly?"

"Not having shoes on can be beneficial to me as well. You forgot to shut that last door." He replied kissing her neck.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I won!" Lucy cheered as she sat in Peter's throne.

"No fair! I was distracted!" Erik protested.

"Hey, sisters have to stick together!" Susan responded pulling out of his embrace.

They played a few more rounds before the game got boring. They plopped down on the small step before the throne.

"What else can we do?" Erik asked, lying back against the tiles, and Susan soon laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Personally, I'd not like to see the PDA's you're displaying." Lucy commented.

"Deal with it," Susan replied, "I'm quite comfortable."

Lucy rolled her eyes and brainstormed what they could do. "You know, now that we're on castle arrest, Narnia isn't that exciting anymore."

"I hear you." The pair commented.

Mr. Beaver came into the Throne Room, and darted up to the trio. Susan shot up when he heard him begin talking. "Your majesties, there is a person at the gates, requesting your immediate audience."

"What does he want?" Susan asked.

"He does not say, he only requests to see you."

"Alright, allow us to grab our crowns and then bring him in." Lucy stated as she and Susan dashed out of the Throne Room to grab their crowns.

"When he enters, station guards at the door, just incase he is a foe." Erik commented.

Mr. Beaver nodded before Susan and Lucy returned with their crowns. Mr. Beaver went to fetch the gentleman who came to see them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"If he is from a neighboring country, and we don't give him immediate audience, they'll know something is up. We always give our guests what they need or ask." Susan explained sitting down in her throne.

Erik nodded, walked over to the side wall and said, "Nemo me vident," while waving his hand in front of his face, causing him to become invisible.

Mr. Beaver soon returned with a man. He was about 1.7 m (5'7"), and was slightly muscular. "Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, I present to you Sir Tenik. He is a messenger from the far west."

"Welcome Sir Tenik, you have a message for us?" Susan asked the man.

"I do indeed have a message for you, but it is for your ears only."

"Alright, Master Beaver, could you please wait outside?" asked Lucy.

"Yes your majesty." Mr. Beaver stated, before exiting the Throne Room.

"So, what is your message?"

"My country, Tonka, has heard of your recent difficulties," began Tenik.

"I'm sorry, we know not of what you speak?" Susan replied.

"I speak of the incident with your young kings. Since you are just two young Queens, my lord has offered to give you a small portion of his army to help protect you." Tenik offered.

"We thank you for your offer, but we have our own army." Lucy declined.

"I understand that you have an army of your own, yet surely two women can not run an army themselves." Tenik countered.

Lucy was about to offer a quick retort, when Susan cut in, "Why don't we put you up in one of our inns here, and we'll talk about this tomorrow."

"Thank you, I accept your offer and perhaps tomorrow you will see reason."

Mr. Beaver came back in and let Tenik out. Once they were sure he was gone, they walked over to the Erik had been standing. "Erik, are you there?" Susan asked.

Erik dropped the invisibility spell, and looked at the Queens. "What do you think?" inquired Lucy.

"I whispered a few spells to see his aura, yet something was preventing me from getting a clear read off of him." Erik explained.

"So he's evil." surmised Susan.

"It's a definite possibility."

"So what do we do?" Lucy wondered.

"I'm going to pay a visit to his room, invisible of course, and watch what he does." Erik stated.

"Alright, take a sword with you, and be careful." Susan ordered, "I don't what anything to happen to you."

"I know and I'll be fine." Erik stated as he caressed her face and kissed her.

Erik picked up a sword from behind the throne. He strapped it to his waist, and waved his hand over his face, "Nemo me vident."

Susan watched as Erik disappeared again. She saw the door open and close. "Susan, let's head to the library." Lucy suggested.

Erik walked out of the castle and down towards the inn. He remembered the location from when he and Susan were talking about Narnia. He saw Mr. Beaver and Tenik standing at the desk.

Mr. Beaver left Tenik in the hands of a young satyr, who would lead him up to his room. Erik followed them slowly. The young satyr, waited for Tenik to enter his room, before he turned around and left.

Erik waited a few moments before he looked down the hall and saw a paper sitting outside another door. "Cartam." Erik whispered, causing the newspaper to slide over to him, and he threw it into the door.

Tenik tame to the door and looked around. He saw the paper and bent down to get it. Erik jumped into the air and dove over Tenik, tucking himself into a small ball. He slid to a stop a few inches before the table. He stood as he heard Tenik shut the door. Erik went over to the far corner and sat down.

Tenik walked around the room and sat down in the sofa that was facing the corner Erik was hiding in. Tenik pulled out a small mirror and began speaking to it.

"Master, I'm on my way to gaining the trust of the young Queens. Soon the time will be right to come." Tenik spoke.

The voice that responded was the deepest and darkest voice Erik had ever heard. "Very good child, soon this world will be overrun with our kind."

"There has been a minor set back with the plans sir. They've turned down the offer, but they have given me stay in the local inn. Queen Susan has invited me back to discuss the matter again.

"You'd better get them to accept it, otherwise we'll never take Paravel." retorted the voice.

"Yes Master Nextion." Tenik replied cowering.

"Talk later; you are not alone in the room."

Tenik dropped the mirror and stood up. "Reveal!" he called waving his hand around.

Erik groaned as he felt the magic around him dissipate. "Clever little boy." Tenik spat.

"What happened to Peter and Edmund?" ordered Erik drawling his sword.

"If you want to know, you have to defeat me." Tenik responded conjuring his own twin blades.

"Gladly," Erik replied.

They charged at each other, swords flashing. Erik slashed up and then down, Tenik followed Erik's basic movies and cut upwards, knocking Erik's sword out of his hand, and then he kicked Erik away.

Erik stumbled a little bit, before he called, "Gladii!" before flicking his wrists towards the window.

The swords flew into the window frame, getting imbedded in it. Erik ran at Tenik and threw punches. They fought for a while and Erik managed to thrown him onto the bed. Tenik kicked him back, sending him into the table.

The table broke when Erik collided with it. Erik kicked Tenik heard, knocking him back. Erik then jumped up and kicked Tenik's head sending him crashing into the wall. "Gladii!" Erik ordered.

The swords flew through the air and pinned Tenik to the wall. Erik walked over to him.

"I've bested you; now tell me what happened to Peter and Edmund." Erik commanded.

"Why would I tell you that?" tenik questioned.

"I bested you, and you said that you'd tell me."

"While that may be true, you still haven't told me why."

"I'll give you amnesty. The forces of Narnia will never touch a hair on your head." Erik offered.

"Intriguing, how do I know that it'll happen?"

"It will, just tell me what happened." Erik snapped, placing his sword besides Tenik's head.

Tenik shrunk away from the blade prior to saying, "Nextion cast a spell on them to know them out of commission."

"Why?"

"My master doesn't give me all the information."

"Did he at least tell you how to bring them back?" Erik asked.

Tenik grinned at him, "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't."

Erik's eyes flashed with anger as he pulled back his sword and smacked Tenik hard across the cheek. "Tell me or we'll see what makes up an underling of Nextion."

"It can be reversed by a simple spell."

"Are you going to tell me what that spell is?"

"It wouldn't do you any good if I did. The spell can only be worked by one who knows the inner workings of the original spell."

"For your sake, I hope you do." Erik ordered.

"Huh?" Tenik asked.

Erik pulled out the swords and pushed Tenik to the ground. He then tied Tenik's hands together with a sheet. Erik made sure to tie it as tight as he could, and it almost cut off the circulation in Tenik's hands. "Nettoie." Erik commanded, causing the room to revert back to how it was before the fight.

"Let's go, you're going to fix Peter and Edmund and never return to Narnia. If you try and take advantage of your amnesty, I'll strike you down."

Tenik grunted in response as Erik jerked him out of the room and down the stairs out of the inn. They walked down the street, ignoring the looks they received from all the citizens going about their daily business.

When they got back to the castle, guards went to help Erik with Tenik, but Erik shook his head, declining help. He forced Tenik up the stairs and into the Throne Room. Susan and Lucy soon joined them in the room.

"What is going on?" Susan asked as she walked over to Erik.

"He's an agent of Nextion. He knows how to fix Peter and Ed." Erik explained.

Lucy went to run at him, but Erik stood in front of her, "I've granted him amnesty from Narnia, as long as he fixes them and never returns again."

"Erik, why would you do that? He needs to be killed." Susan protested.

"It was the only way to get him to agree to undo what he did."

"I never said I did it," Tenik said, but he got a swift slap upside the head from Erik.

"Fine, let's take him to them." Susan said.

Erik followed the sisters, pulling Tenik along after them. They went to Peter's room first. They pushed Tenik over to the bed.

"I need my hands." Tenik wined.

Erik glared at him, before walking up behind him and cutting the sheet. Tenik held his hands before him and began muttering in a strange language.

A glow surrounded Peter and it grew brighter as Tenik chanted. Soon the glow died away and the trio waited in apprehension. Peter woke up dazed and confused.

"Where am I? Susan, Edmund, Lucy!" he called.

Susan and Lucy ran over to his sides, and took his hands. "It's alright Peter, we're here." Susan stated squeezing his hand.

"Su? Where are Ed and Lu?" Peter asked.

"I'm here Peter!" Lucy affirmed stroking Peter's hand.

Peter slowly sat up and looked around. He spotted Erik standing behind a man he had never seen before. "What is going on?"

"It's complicated, we need to go wake up Edmund, and then we'll explain everything."

Peter nodded and was helped up with Susan and Lucy. They made their way out of the room. Erik forced Tenik to follow them and they went down the hall to Edmund's room. When they entered the room, Erik pushed Tenik to Edmund's side.

Tenik cast the spell again, causing Edmund to slowly awaken. The three siblings ran over to him embracing him and celebrating.

Tenik tried to escape, but Erik stood in his way. "You're not leaving until we are sure they are normal again."

Tenik sneered and scoffed, "Like you could stop me." He then ran at him but found himself imbedded on Erik's sword. Tenik's eyes glassed over as the life left him. Erik pulled the sword out and watched as Tenik fall to the floor.

"Erik, clean your sword." Peter commanded.

Erik nodded and bent down to wipe his sword upon Tenik's garments.

Lucy looked at Erik skeptically, "I thought you gave him amnesty."

"I know, and I did. I told him to stay put and wait to see if you guys were all normal, but he tried to leave."

"Ah, well are you hungry?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, as we eat, you three can explain what happened." Edmund replied.

"Will do, let's go." Lucy said, leading the group out of the room.

They headed down to the kitchen talking adamantly. When they arrived in the kitchen, they had the chiefs make a lavish meal, featuring grilled fish and lobster. They ate and discussed what had happened.

"So what exactly happened? We remember walking with Giant Rumblebuffin when everything went black." Peter asked while biting into some of the lobster.

"Well, you were knocked unconscious. There is a new evil in the world by the name of Nextion," began Susan, "The White Witch summoned it from another world and he attacked you two, and put you into a stasis of sorts."

"How did that other man come to be here?" asked Edmund.

"Well, he said he was a messenger from the land of Tonka and they had heard of what happened to the thrones of Narnia, and was offering a small contingent of their army to come and help defend us poor, defenseless women," Lucy continued, "We turned him down at first, but then Susan offered to put him up in the inn so we could discuss it some more tomorrow."

"So what happened that involved him coming to fix us?"

"Well, during their discussion, I was casting several spells trying to get a read on his aura, but something was blocking it. So I followed him down to the inn and waited to see what he would do." Erik started and then launched into a description of what happen at the inn.

"So now we know that Nextion is causing the problems. The question is what should we do?" Susan stated.

"I think we should try and find some defenses against it…"began Edmund.

"How though, we don't even know what any of Nextion's powers are. He's also from another world, so he isn't in any of our books!" Susan countered.

The two of them started bickering, but where silenced when Peter rose and put his hands on the table. "Enough, we know something has to be done, I agree with both of you, but we don't know anything about what this creature can do, so until we find more information about him, we'll continue on with life, like nothing is wrong."

"While you were out," began Erik, "I contacted my family through meditation, and asked them to look up Nextion and let me know if they find anything."

"Alright, do you think you could cast a simple protection spell around the castle?" asked Lucy.

"I'm not sure; none of my normal materials are here, so I don't know what I have to work with." clarified Erik.

"Well, take Susan with you to the library and the two of you go through the different books we have there and then we'll see if there is anything you can do," Peter ordered, "Edmund, you, Lucy and I need to go speak with Masters Tumnus and Beaver about the new threat."

Edmund nodded and the three of them left, leaving Erik and Susan alone, "Are we going to tell them about us?" asked Erik.

"Well Lucy already knows, so that's covered," began Susan.

"She can keep a secret right?"

"For the most part, yes she can, and I don't think she'll tell them anyway, she knows when it's somebody else's business." explained Susan, as they rose and walked down the hall hand in hand.

"So when do we tell them?" Erik asked as he kissed Susan's hand.

"Probably as soon as possible, I'm thinking maybe dinner."

"Alright, that works with me."

They reached the library and Erik held open the door for Susan. They walked in and sat at the table with the different magic books. They looked through them for a simple spell to repel evil.

"So do you see a spell you can work?" Susan asked after they'd searched through a number of books.

"There might be a few that I could swing, but I'm not sure if it'll work." Erik said pulling a book towards him.

"Do you want to try it?"

"Sure, I need a centralized location though, along with some water."

"I think the Throne Room is pretty much in the middle of the castle, and we can get some water on the way there."

Erik nodded as he took a book and walked with Susan back towards the Throne Room, only stopping by the kitchen to get a glass of water. When they arrived in the room, Erik asked Susan to stand over by her throne, that way she wouldn't potentially interfere with the casting.

Erik dipped his fingers into the water, and drew a pentagram on the floor, followed by an oval. He sat down behind the symbol with the book in his lap and he had his hands laid across his knees.

"Where safety's gone and evil's around, spirits block the force that wants to harm, order you I do by the power of this charm!" Erik chanted, placing his hands in the middle of the drawling.

Susan watched as he preformed the spell, and she was blinded by a sudden flash of light. She was also pushed back into her throne by a powerful gust of wind. When the wind and light died away, she saw Erik walk over to her, with a sly grin on his face.

"It worked, I think…" he began, but was cut off by Lucy's screech.


End file.
